The thing in the woods
by DR99999997
Summary: The Inazuma Caravan are forced to go on a camping trip and over there, Touko and Tachimuka discover something that they shouldn't have. iSmileforLove's request.


**Hey mac's and macette's, here's what you've been waiting for, a bloody story by yours truly – ****_The Dreadful Reaper_**

**iSmileforLove**

**Target; Zaizen Touko**  
**Death Zone; A cabin from the woods**  
**Companion; Tachimukai Yuuki**

**_._**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

* * *

**The thing in the woods**

* * *

Camping is fun and educational. Student's can**[not]** learn lots of **[no]**things from it. So a few chosen brave student's guided by a devilish teacher goes to camping every once in a while to get out of the fun of the city and stay with mother nature for a while.

And so, fate had brought this unlucky batch of students to experience their brain deaths in a really boring camping trip.

* * *

At an ordinary boring day for school, our beloved captain, Endou Mamoru overslept like usual until his mother kicked him out of bed.

"ENDOU!"

"50 more minutes please, it's sunday" he blabbered, as he got more comfortable in sleep.

"WAKE UP YOUNG MAN?!" and he pushed Endou out of his bed.

"What?! I wanted some more sleep!" he said as he stood up and yawned.

"Don't you remember? Mr. Raimon called you today."

"But it's Sunday" the sleepy little boy stared at his mom.

"No, it's not."

"NOOOOOO!"

All the crows in the neighborhood went nuts after hearing his scream.

* * *

Endou ran to his school and encountered a weird boy with spiky hair who was following him. It was Toramaru.

"Toramaru, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Raimon called me."

So both of them ran towards school and arrived just in time. They met a lot of old friends over there like Tobitaka, Fudou, Tachimukai, Touko, Fubuki, Hiroto and many others.

"Hey what are you guys doing here? Did you get a call too?"

"YES!" all of them answered.

"I wonder what can happen now? I hope this is not another alien attack."

And Mr. Raimon appeared and started, "Student's you have been chosen to go camping."

"WHAT?! CAMPING?!"

"Yes, camping."

"Fuck you Mr. Raimon, we're not interested. You can't force us." Fudou spoke up.

"NO IS NOT AN ANSWER."

* * *

Everyone was wondering why they were forced to go as they were in the bus. Maybe something was up. Must have been something up. But no one knew.

They arrived at their destination. The site was really beautiful but stupid. They were not provided by anything, just some tools for hunting and lighting fire. Maybe this was a part of some kind of camping because there was some trouble like alien invasion or something.

Urabe looked at the stuff and groaned.

They needed some food. So they went out hunting in pairs.

Touko ended up with Tachimukai.

They were exploring in the forest, and they found a weird cabin. They thought that the cabin might have some valuable resources in it, so they went in.

It was a very old and musty place, with slimy things, lizards and most horrible, butterflies.

It old musty smell to it, there were diaries guns, blood, etc.

They looked around carefully but didn't find anything.

Then something hit Tachimukai. He was all alone with Touko in a musty old cabin, nobody was there for a thousand miles, and overall, he noticed that Touko has grown a lot since he met her last. Now her flat chateaubriands were now bigger than last time.

She was wearing this shiny brooch on her chest. It was very shiny. It caught his eye and Tachimukai wanted to touch it.

"Hey, where did you get that brooch?"

"Oh, this? My father gimme."

"Can I touch it?"

He didn't have any bad intentions in his mind and just wanted to touch the brooch. And so he was about to, that's when-

SWOOSH!

An arrow flew out of nowhere and pierced into her chest and also into Tachimukai's hand. It got stuck on and she started choking blood because it pierced thorough her heart. Tachimukai started screaming in horror as Touko fell to the ground and as he was about to run away, a cage fell on him, slicing him into bite sized pieces. And also another arrow went through Touko's eye, driving it out as she lay silently on the floor.

A freaky looking old man came out of nowhere and ate Touko's eyeballs and went for Tachimukai sushi.

Who knows how many other people this old man killed and ate and how many more he will.

* * *

**-EL FINALE-**

* * *

This sounds rather funny but meh.

**Target:**[no more Natsumi unless I feel kind]**  
****Death Zone:****  
Companion: **[no more Natsumi unless I feel kind]

**Additional info:**

You know what to do.


End file.
